


Every Second Feels So Long (When It’s with You)

by prdsdefsus



Series: Hey, Would You Let Me See The Vulnerable Side of Yours? [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jaebum is just a soft boy, mark loves to pamper and tease him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Jaebum sometimes needs attention too.





	Every Second Feels So Long (When It’s with You)

**Author's Note:**

> uh based on https://twitter.com/tuanight/status/961382995310645249 because the accuracy is too much?? also i love soft needy jaebom uwu 
> 
> i made this like in 5 hours i’m sorry if it’s not that nice HSBXHSS

“You look tired.”

Jaebum doesn’t respond at the voice. He is still snuggling with the pillow that he has been holding for a while, too tired to reply. A soft ‘thud’ later comes to his ears and that is when he is willing to lift his head, seeing who sits beside him. Jaebum is not surprised as he finds Mark is sitting next right to him.

“I am.” A soft mumble comes out through Jaebum’s lips, eyebrows frowning; not so amused. Not a long time after that, Jaebum can feel he is getting caressed. It’s Mark, of course.

Mark is the only member of Got7 who is allowed to do such thing to Jaebum. Usually, Jaebum is not a big fan of skinships, especially when he is the one who receives it. But when it comes with Mark, he doesn’t mind at all. In fact, he actually likes it.

Every member from his group always looks up on Jaebum, because he is the leader after all. People would assume that he is really amazing because he is able to manage his team. Yet, just like what most people say, there is no such thing as a perfect human being.

Jaebum is too tired. He always carries the weight on his shoulders. He needs rest. He needs comforts. He needs someone who is willing to listen to him. And the only person that he can rely on is Mark.

Mark is older than Jaebum. Of course, everyone knows that. That explains why he, most times, realizes that Jaebum also needs attention. And the fact that Jaebum never denies the offer, makes Mark think the leader is actually a soft needy boy; it’s cute.

“You did really well, Jaebum.” The older whispers while still caressing Jaebum’s hair. The younger purrs as a respond, he likes it. Mark’s hand is exploring on Jaebum’s scalp slowly, each of his long and thin fingers slips between the locks of the younger’s soft jet-black hair, he can feel his lips starting to tug by itself when the other boy breathes calmly.

Jaebum thinks that he can hear the sound of his heartbeat since it’s too quiet, it’s not like he has any problem with it though.

Steady breathes and the sound of their heartbeats thumping are the only things that occupy the room. Jaebum is about to close both of his eyes until Mark stops caressing his hair. He lifts his head and stares at the older boy with a disappointed facial expression.

“What happe-“ Jaebum freezes when he realizes that Mark is bringing their faces closer, slowly closing the gap between them. Mark’s lips press one another, making sure that the warmth has been spread all over the younger’s body. Jaebum jolts at the action, but he enjoys it. He smiles in the middle of the kiss. He feels his stomach is about to burst as if thousands of butterflies are trying to escape from inside it.

They stay like that for a while, until Mark breaks the kiss, leaving pouty Jaebum, “Sorry, you’re just too cute, I can’t hold myself together.” He mutters as he sees Jaebum’s flustered face with his small pout, “Hey, if you do that I might kiss you again.” The blonde chuckles when he realizes Jaebum’s cheeks are getting reddened.

“No, fuck off.” Is what Jaebum murmurs as soon as he burries his face again on the white pillow which causing Mark to laugh while the younger is mumbling something that Mark doesn’t know to the pillow. Probably some curses.

Jaebum rarely talks about his problems to his fellow members, except for Mark. Because he knows Mark can be trusted. Besides that, he really likes it when Mark starts to spoil him, but it’s just he never tells about this to anyone.

In short, Jaebum always turns into a baby when Mark shows up, and the other one doesn’t complain about it.

“Is something bothering you? I’m willing to listen to you, y’know?” Mark’s words snap out Jaebum’s blank mind, gaze is fixenated at his back. The younger boy huffs, finally decides to let out the heavy feeling, “I don’t know, I feel so tired these days, especially after the fanmeeting, but I’m glad we can meet our fans though.”

The blonde hums in agreement, he would be lying if he said that he is not tired. He understands Jaebum.

“It was fun, I swear, but I’m just.. So exhausted..” Jaebum adds and then he sighs, maybe too disappointed at himself. When he is ready to get his face swallowed by the pillow, Mark suddenly pats his head.

Jaebum’s heart flutters at what just Mark did. His blood rushes towards his face and ears, cheeks flushed light pink as he hides his face on the pillow. Mark is the only one who is able to do this to Jaebum. He is the only one who can make Jaebum feel this way.

“It’s fine, just relax first, you did a great job anyway.” Mark reassures gently. Once again, he hears Jaebum is purring towards the soft pats. He decides to stop the movement for some reason and gains a grunt from the younger boy, “Why did you stop?” This succeeds to make Mark amused.

“You really like it when I caress and pat your head, huh?”

“Shut up.” Jaebum grumbles, not even batting an eye on the other boy. Mark continues, “If you keep acting like this, I’m gonna buy you that one baby’s pacifier.”

“Please don’t.”

Mark always loses it when Jaebum is being deadpan. It is somehow funny for him. He later flashes a small grin at the younger. There is a silence, and Jaebum turns his head.

“What?”

“I’ll give you a reward.” Mark leans in, making Jaebum’s heart thump really quick. The black haired boy gulps, wondering what will Mark do this time.

Jaebum can feel Mark is trying to reach his hand, slowly squeezing them together. Mark’s fingers are intertwining with his own, which leads Jaebum’s heart rate starts to chaos. He also manages to realize that Mark’s other free hand is sliding his bangs up, revealing the younger’s forehead.

Once Jaebum notices that he is able to hear Mark’s steady breath, he closes both of his eyes; maybe he is kinda expecting Mark to kiss him again. And Jaebum shivers as the older boy places his lips on his forehead. Jaebum’s lips part away, gasping because of the tingling sensation that he gets.

The kiss goes down to the bridge of his nose. A soft whimper accidentally slips out from Jaebum’s lips because it feels really comforting. Lastly, Mark gives him a chaste kiss on his lips, causing him to quiver in enjoyment.

Mark licks the upper part of his lips when he’s done with the kissings, then stares at Jaebum who is currently super flustered. The fact that Mark is hovering right now makes him even more flustered. Meanwhile Mark blinks several times and lets out his soft chuckles.

“Stop being so adorable, Im Jaebum.”

“‘M not....” Jaebum turns back, hiding his face for the umpteenth time, he doesn’t want his blushed face to be seen.

“Hey, can you face here for a while?” Mark speaks up. Jaebum responds them with a grunt, “What?” A pissed wrinkle appears until Mark seals their lips together again. Jaebum is about to shove the older boy but it turns out that Mark already leans back and pulling away his lips.

“Now go to sleep, you must be really tired, aren’t you?” He utters as a soft smile spreads accross his lips, receiving a lazy nod from the younger. Soon he finds out that he is caressing the younger boy once more. Mark just loves it when he feels Jaebum’s smooth hair on the gap of his fingers, it somehow tickles him yet it gives him a warmth. He won’t mind if he has to do this for the rest of his life.

But not only that, Mark loves to do it because he knows Jaebum is just a soft needy little boy who needs attention when they are together and he is willing to pamper him. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt @jaebeombeomcar


End file.
